Love's Drabbles
by RequiemofKingdomHearts
Summary: xDarknessAngelx's 100 Themes of Various Couples Challenge. Hope you enjoy the ensuing craziness. xD ***Please review :D***
1. Meeting (Akuaqua)

**Requiem-Hello there! I'm finally doing a challenge! YEAH! I hope you like this because this is going to be fun. Plus, if you want me to do a couple, you can recommend me one.**

 **Pairing: Akuaqua (AxelxAqua...one of my fav crack ships for some reason)**

 **1) Meeting** **(AU)**

* * *

I put some of my blue hair behind my ear, for it had fallen out of its place. For me, this is a normal day in Twilight Town, my home town. It has the familiar orange tint to it that makes me love it so much.

Then I sit on the Clock Tower, where my friends, Terra and Ventus, and I hang out sometimes. A bar of sea salt ice cream is in its hands, and the rays of the sun gaze on it, making it slowly melt.

"Who are you?" a man asks. I let out a tiny yell, being scared, but then look up at the man. He is a redhead with spikey hair. Tattoos lay under his emerald green eyes. A black coat is what he wears, and I wonder how he doesn't boil to death. To tell you the truth, this man is rather good-looking.

"Aq-Aqua," I answer, being awkward as usual. My usually pale cheeks begin to turn red.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He reached out one of his arms to me, so I take it. His hands feel so warm, so pleasant.

I, without a doubt in any of the worlds, have a crush on this guy. Goddammit.

* * *

 **Requiem-You might be wondering why I'm doing a challenge that's dated. Why, that's because I felt like it. Yeah...I really wanted to do a challenge, so I ended up doing this one. xD I'm such an idiot.**


	2. Caring (Rokushi)

**Pairing: Rokushi** **(OTP FOR LIFE!)**

 **2) Caring**

* * *

"I don't want to lose you again," Roxas told Xion. Xion pouted, but then retreated back into her bed. "You've to rest for your inquires, you know that."

"But I want to be out there like all of you." The black-haired girl stared out of her window. "I just don't want to feel useless." To reassure her, Roxas hugged the troubled girl.

"I'll always care for you. As long as I live, you'll never be viewed as useless again." He kissed her on the lips, so Xion kissed him back. She really, really, REALLY hated having a broken ankle, but, if Roxas was there, everything was alright.

"Thank you, Roxas. I'll always love you," she said, her voice soft.

"Our friends are fighting in the Keyblade War, so we can join up with them afterwards. We'll get some ice cream with Ax-Lea!" Both of them laughed. "Everything will be fine before either of us know it."

"Just make sure you don't break your ankle in the process." Xion smirked as she saw Roxas almost fall on their pet cat, Pickle.

"Pickle, you always pick the worst times to come out, don't you?" Completely ignoring Roxas, Pickle jumped onto Xion's bed, so she began to pet him.

"Hey, Pickle here is just worried about me too," Xion responded. "Don't tell me you're jealous of a cat!" The replica giggled. Roxas smiled, for, whenever she was happy, he was the same.

* * *

 **Requiem-All hail the mighty Pickle! :P**

 **Pickle-Yes, all of you shall hail to me! Meow!**

 **Requiem-I swear I've too much fun with this...**


	3. Drugs (it's a secret)

Pairing: Eraqus/Hercules

4) Drugs (because somebody had to be high to think of this pairing) (AU)

This is going to be fun. *sadistic laughter*

* * *

Xehanort, who was still young, was bored one day, so, having nothing better to do, he had the perfect idea of what to do. He was going to drug Eraqus and the person coming with him today.

Hiding behind a wall, the young teen witnessed his fellow pupil walk into the room with a fairly bluff man. There was no way this was going to end up well.

"So...why exactly do you need help, Hercules?" Eraqus asked as he took a slip of his drink.

"Because some monsters appeared, and...are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling just fine. Oh hey, Pickle, how did you get to be the size of a wall?" The Keyblade wielder in training got up and slammed his face against a wall. Despite the warning signs, Hercules drank some of the liquid.

"Let's party with Pickle!" The redhead slammed his face against the same wall.

"What have I done?" Xehanort wondered, thinking about what their master would do if she saw this. Then, to his absolute horror, the two men began to embrace each other.

"Wanna make out?" asked Eraqus, his voice quivering. Before anything else could happen, a woman appeared behind Xehanort, sighing.

"Xehanort, I thought you learned from the last time this is a terrible idea." The woman quickly threw pancreas at the drugged duo. "Sometimes you can be such an idiot."


	4. Fire (Namiku)

**Pairing: Namiku (because this is my sister's OTP)**

 **44) Fire (hey, there's fire in fireworks, so it counts)**

* * *

Riku and Namine sat on the grass onto of the hill, their hands touching. Both of them were brushing while they walked the fireworks together. It was loud, but the after effects were just so beautiful.

"Um...Those fireworks can't hold a...hold a candle to you," Riku said, blushing even harder than before.

"I...I don't think so," the blonde girl responded, moving around a little bit. Another one of the fireworks exploded, making it look like a fire. It's red sparks lit up the night sky, and the sound of awe could be heard anywhere.

"It's true."

"You know, it's so funny that you act like a tough guy around everyone else, but, with me, you show your more timid side. It's...cute." Namine smiled. Riku felt like he was going to die from blushing too much.

"That's because I like you." Then, shocking Riku, Namine quickly placed her lips against his. It was a little bit awkward, but it was the young couple's first kiss.

"I like you too." They were now apart, and the lover heard a bunch of snickering behind them. Not knowing anybody else was on the hill, for most people were down below, Namine and Riku turned around.

"I totally got that," Sora voiced, snickering. Kairi was with him, doing the same thing. Blush quickly returned to the young couple's cheeks.

* * *

 **Requiem-You can still request couples that you want! I'm only going to do the same couple once, so, no, Cloudhead, there's no more Rokushi. :(**

 **Rokushi is still my OTP for life! :D**


	5. Alone (Teraqua)

**Pairing: Teraqua (recommended by v.t.7)**

 **12)Alone**

* * *

Aqua looked at her wayfinder once again, trying to find hope in the Realm of Darkness. She clenched it, and then Aqua carried it over to her chest. "There's always a way."

* * *

Terra was still sour about how he had to spend all of his time with Xehanort of all people. It was more like he was alone than with somebody else. Xehanort always talked about darkness and vessels. Even if he used to be angered all those years ago, now he was just bored from it. "Aqua...Ven, someday I'll set this right."

* * *

Memories of before the great battle comforted the blue-haired Master. She remembered how Ventus used to love her strawberry cakes, but Terra didn't touch anything sweet ever. And, the day before the Mark of Mastery exam, Terra went into Aqua's room and said...

"Aqua...I love you."

* * *

To keep his sanity, Terra thought about the better times and completely ignored the old coot's words. He always did hate how Eraqus, Ventus, and Aqua ganged up on him for not liking sweets, strawberries included. It was absurd how much Master Eraqus loved that fruit. Then, he remembered how he finally had the courage to confess his love...

"..." Her crush's cheeks blushed. "To be honest, I felt the same way."


	6. Fear (Soshi)

**Pairing: Soshi/Soxion (recommended by Cloudhead) (Guys...I ship these two now, okay?)**

 **26) Fear** **(I'm writing something sad again...don't kill me** **)**

* * *

When Sora realized where he was at, near the clock tower in Twilight Town, he saw Xion there. But...she was on the ground, fading away once again.

"XION!" the brunette shouted, running up to her. "No, no! How did this happen?" He got onto his knees and held the black-haired girl.

"...I can't let them have their way. This was the only way." It was then that Sora noticed one of Xion's eyes were a stunning shade of yellow, and he cried. To comfort him, Xion held her hand up to his cheek, wiping away his tears.

"I don't want to forget you! I can't forget you!"

"Don't worry, you'll forget me, but the memories themselves will still be there." Xion closed her multi-colored eyes and opened them again. The one that was yellow turned back into blue, but Xion was still fading away. Her lower half was nothing but crystal.

"I'm scared-" Sora's words were interrupted by Xion placing her lips against his.

"I'll be inside you!" Then, her whole body turned into crystal, causing it to break away and vanish without a trace.

"Xion..." The brunette yelled out. "They'll pay for this."

* * *

Later on, Sora was walking throughout the streets of Destiny Islands. Hikari, his mother, was right beside him, for she was being over-protective of him like always. "Alright, we just need to get a few things from the store, and then you can hang out with Riku and Kairi on that island, okay?"

"Okay." Without much warning, an image flashed into the young boy's mind. A girl with short black hair was smiling at him. Sora had no idea why, for he had never seen the girl before in his life.


	7. Hold my Hand (another secret)

**Pairing: Xemnas/Kingdom Hearts (recommended by v.t.7)**

 **25) Hold my Hand**

* * *

"Hold my hand, my precious Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas said, reaching out to the sky. It did not move.

"Xemnas, I don't have any hands, darling," the floating heart responded. The Superior of the In-Between pouted, crossing his arms.

"But you're the almighty Kingdom Hearts!"

"Darling, I HAVE NO HANDS!"

* * *

 **Requiem-Sorry this was short, but I just had to do this! xD Come on, how could I past up something like this?**


	8. Apples (Akularx)

**Pairing: Akularx (recommended by keyblade avenger) (yet another pairing that my sister loves)**

 **6) Apples (Most of you right now: Kaleigh, what are you** **planning?)**

* * *

"There's only one apple left. Axel, did you eat some of them, you idiot?" Larxene asked, looking at the almost empty bowl. "We just got them YESTERDAY! If you want some more, get them YOURSELF! I'm in an extremely foul mood!"

"I didn't do it. Maybe Roxas did." The redhead was right next to his so-called _honey bun_. He touched her ass, so Larxene punched him in the face.

"Like I believe that! You always eat the goddamn apples!" The blonde punched Axel in the face again.

"Oh yeah...let me just get some more apples. I love you! Get it memorized-"

"STOP SAYING GET IT MEMORIZED DAMMIT!" A bunch of lightning surrounded Larxene, so Axel hurried out of the door. She just glared at it for a while longer. "DON'T EAT ALL THE APPLES BEFORE GETTING HOME EITHER!" Then, to calm herself down, the blonde grabbed the last apple and started eating it.


	9. Lie (Namikai)

**Pairing: Namikai**

 **75) Lie**

* * *

"Kairi, you know as well as I this can't go on forever," Namine said, the blonde's eyes drifting away from her love, her somebody. "We're just lying to ourselves if we think this can work."

"It has to!" the redhead shouted. Her Nobody sighed, and then Namine walked closer to her.

"You're being naive, but that's one of the things I love the most about you." A tear dripped from the blonde's eye.

"Wait, what are you doing? If you get too close, you'll die!" Not listening to Kairi's pleads, Namine stepped closer to her, and the redhead just kept moving back and back.

"Every Nobody must fade, either to darkness or light. I'm deciding to fade into light with you by my side." Because Kairi knocked herself into a walk, Namine caught up to her. "I want to be happy when I die. And, by doing this, I'll always be by your side, inside you."

"I don't want that though! I want you to be with me here!" shouted Kairi. The blonde grabbed a hold of her one of her love's hand, causing some of her body to become lighter.

"I'll be a ghost always by your side. You'll have to move on with your life, find somebody that can actually make you happy."

"But, Namine, you already-" The Nobody interrupted her by kissing her lips and then smiling. Kairi was crying and shaking, trying to gasp onto the girl.

"It's for the best of everyone." Seconds later, Namine faded into light, and Kairi only stared.

"DAMMIT WHY?" Kairi let out a giant whelp.


	10. Breeze (RikuOC)

**Pairing: Akira (Spirit of Writing's OC)/Riku (recommended by the girl herself :D)**

 **72)** **Breeze**

* * *

Her brown hair, which was in pigtails, flowed in the gentle ocean breeze. It felt refreshing to be somewhere not stressful, for being a keyblader was harder than it seemed. She had trouble sleeping, nightmares plagued her dreams.

"Hey, Aki," said Riku, who was standing next to her. Even though she liked hanging out with her others friends, Ren and Lucy, it was nice just to be alone with Riku. Knowing her luck, Kitigin would probably pop onto her shoulder any second now.

"Oh, hi, Riku." Both of them stared into the everlasting sea of Destiny Islands. It was truly beautiful, but Riku probably was used to it by now. Akira, on the other hand, was simply dumbfounded by the sight.

"Um... _Ki ni naru noni kikenai._ "

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked. She was directly looking into Riku's eyes right then.

"I'm singing."

"Why are you singing?" Akira then returned her gaze back to the ocean.

"Because you're having the nightmares again." Riku then held her in an embrace, and Akira blushed. He then patted her head. " _Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru."_

* * *

 **Requiem-I'm sick, so I'm going to do a lot of these today because, well, sickness! These are fun to write and short. :D I get sick a lot because of genetics. Yippee.**

 **Yes, I'll be accepting pairs with OCs now. Well, I always did, but I'm just putting that out in the open. If you want me to do a pairings with my own OCs, just look at the OC section of my profile.**


	11. Smile (Sonami)

**Pairing: Sonami (recommended by Cloudhead)**

 **99)** **Smile**

* * *

 _"...I said I would protect you and that I wouldn't cry...not ever. Namine...if you cry now-I'll feel guilty, like I let you down. So don't cry...please. Until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on me that way."_

" _Sora."_

Namine watched the boy sleep in his pod. He looked peaceful like he always did, so Namine felt this pain in her chest. She loved him, but, when he woke up, Sora would have nothing to remember her. The only thing he got was a cryptic message in an old journal. The Nobody knew this was the best choice for everyone. Everyone needed Sora, wanting him was selfish.

"I guess after this, it's truly goodbye." Namine returned her focus on her notebook, and a tear fell down her eye. Without much more thought, she started to draw in it once again, giving Sora his true memories. She stopped when a picture of the three of them, Sora, Riku, and Namine, was on the next page.

She could not hold it in any longer, Namine cried. The Nobody wondered about how she could feel without emotions, but that wasn't important. The only important thing here was Sora.

 _"He he."_

 _"There! That's it! That's the Namine I remember."_


	12. Fly (Sokai)

**Pairing: Sokai**

 **40) Fly (I think I should make a drinking game on how many times I make characters blush xD)**

* * *

"Kairi, I actually flew!" Sora said.

"Oh really now? Do you have any proof? Why did we go to this world anyways...um, Neverland I think it's called." The redhead placed her hands in front of her. She looked up to the sky, and there were billions of stars shining down on them.

"Just you watch!" Then, to her complete and utter amazement, Sora's feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Holy pockets of fire, how are you doing that? Aero? Is Riku holding you up on stings, Sora?"

"No, I can actually fly!" Without any warning, Sora picked Kairi up and started to go up higher in the air. She grabbed onto his shirt, so Sora began to blush.

"How are you doing this?"

"Magic," replied the brunette. That only made Kairi hold on tighter than before. The princess then made the horrible decision to look down, and she could see the whole city of London underneath her. Meanwhile, the wind made both of their hair to go wild and get messy.

"Can we get down now?"


	13. Touch (yet another secret)

**Pairing: Cloudhead/Xion (Who do you think recommended this?)**

 **34) Touch (All of your desires are now...still desires)**

* * *

Cloudhead though to himself, how would he be like if Xion came to the real world? Not a cosplayer, the real one!

"Cloud, somebody is here! She says she wants to see you real badly!" his mother called out. Not knowing who it could be, he walked over to the door, and, when he opened it, something amazing caught his eyes.

It was Xion.

She was really there, really in front of him. Her smile warmed up his soul, and he allowed her in. "I need somewhere to stay. I think my friends left me on this world on accident-" Xion was interrupted by Cloud hugging her.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S REALLY YOU!" He held her tighter, so the girl started to struggle.

"What are you doing?"

"IT'S REALLY YOU! MOM, XION IS AT OUR HOUSE-"

"She's just a video game character!" Cloud's face dropped.

"Would you please just stop touching me? It's kinda...weird."


	14. Tear (Venaqua)

**Pairing: Venaqua (recommended by CommanderofInsanity, a.k.a the most loveable pervert you'll ever meet)**

 **87) Tear** **(Yes, this is an AU! Wanted to say that before there was any confusion)**

* * *

Aqua stared at Ven's comatose body, wanting him to wake up. It had been years now, and Aqua was so alone. She had no idea where Terra went either. He was probably dead like the Master. Ven was the only one in her life now.

"Aqua..." His lips actually moved to form a smile. Although, seconds later, any signs of life vanished yet again.

"Ven! Ventus!" With newly-found hope, Aqua shook his body. He stayed still. The blue-haired Master cried, for she did not want to be alone anymore. She was so tired of wandering the white halls of the new castle. "Ven...you're the only thing I've left! Ven, I love you!"


	15. Angel (Rokunami)

**Pairing: Rokunami (recommended by v.t.7)**

 **7) Angel**

* * *

Namine spread her white wings as she flew across the sky. The angel then landed on the ground underneath her, landing near a man. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at him with curious eyes. Something about this man immediately caught her eye, making her metaphorical heart sink onto the ground.

"I'm Roxas." The man, unlike Namine, had black wings instead of white. "Wanna race?"

"What?" Roxas then took off flying, so she followed him, wanting to known what exactly was his deal.

"Hey, have to do something in my afterlife. It's not like I even wanted to be here in the first place," he responded while flipping in the air. "Might as well have a little fun here!"

"Yeah...I don't want to be here too." Namine sighed, staring at her white wings. "But, I do like it here."

"That's what they all say." Roxas rolled his blue eyes, and then, without any warning, he disappeared into the night. The blonde woman just looked at the sky, at all of the stars sprinkled onto its fabric.

"What a weird boy." Namine then flew off into the night just like the mysterious man. "Yet interesting nevertheless."


	16. Cold (Soriku)

**Pairing: Soriku (recommended by CommanderofInsanity: Still the world's biggest pervert)**

 **51) Cold**

* * *

"I'm going to show you that Santa Cause is real!" shouted Sora while holding the hand of his lover and childhood, Riku.

"Sora, for the last time, Santa Cause-"

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" To Riku's amazement, a man with a red coat appeared out of nowhere from the sky. He was on a sled piloted by reindeer.

"Holy shit," said Riku. His mouth was all the way to the floor.

"And now you've to pay for our next date!" Sora hugged him, and his warm embrace felt nice against the cold touches of the air around them.

"What should it be then?" Riku smiled. No matter the cost, Riku would do anything to see Sora happy, for he was his light.

"Disneytown!" The brunette then lightly kissed his boyfriend on the lips. The blush on Riku's face matched the color of Santa's coat.

"Yes, anything for you."

"Aw, Riku, I'll do anything for you too and Kairi. You two are my best friends!" He smiled once again, jumping up and down in the snow. "And, when we go to Disneytown, we can get sea salt ice cream!"

* * *

 **Requiem-Excuse me, I'm dying of cuteness! OH MY GOD, THESE TWO ARE SO CUTE! xD I love this ship to no end!**


	17. Lost (Vaniku)

**Pairing: Vaniku (Because I love this pairing too much)**

 **97) Lost (Oh look, Requiem is doing something dark. How shocking. Also, contains small amount of lime.)**

* * *

"Well, hello there, Riku! You finally woke up today! You usually have more bite!" They were in a cell, but there was a clear difference between the two of them. One was free while one was in chains.

"..." Riku only stared blankly at the man in front of him. Vanitas smirked, and he brushed his fingers against his captive's face. Instead of fighting him like usual, Riku did nothing, did not want to do anything.

"You're being no fun! It's more fun when you fight back!"

"..."

"If you're not going to say anything, I'm going to have my way with you."

"..."

"You've sealed your own fate!" With no remorse, Vanitas bite some of Riku's lip. He laughed. Before he could place his fingers somewhere naughty, Riku reacted, eyes widening.

"I don't care. Just don't hurt Sora or Kairi. You can do anything to me, but, if you even think about putting a finger on them, I'll kill you!"

"And what would you do if I hurt them?"

"You bastard!" shouted Riku. He struggled to free himself from his chains, yet it did nothing.

"I'll not hurt them on one point." A grin grew on his sadistic face.

* * *

"Riku, what happened?" Sora wondered as he saw his old best friend in his darkness suit. "What happened in there? We were too late!" Kairi gripped onto his arm, heavenly shaking, too afraid to even move.

"..." He said nothing.

"Oh, Sora, you're such an idiot." Vanitas appeared from the shadows, and he grabbed onto Riku. He pressed his lips against his, heavily making out with him.

" _ **WHAT DID YOU DO?!**_ " Sora summoned his keyblade, tears in his blue eyes.

"I just worked my magic on him, nothing too drastic." The sadist laughed. Sora's stare only became harsher, and Kairi fainted from all the stress. "I AM a being of pure darkness after all."

* * *

 **Requiem-Hey, guys, I might even make this one-shot into a story! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! All the drama, all the hardship, all the potential outcomes! This is one of my favorites so far, and I hoped you liked it too. :D**

 **Seriously, this chapter is screwed up. xD THAT'S WHY I LOVE IT! *inner sadist showing***


	18. Dance (Vanshi)

**Pairing: Vanshi (recommended by v.t.7)**

 **35) Dance (I promise you it's not as dark as Vaniku. I PROMISE.)**

* * *

"No, silly, you've to do it like this." Xion, who was wearing a long, beautiful evening dress colored with black, went around in four steps. When she stepped onto the ground, the heels on her shoes made a clinging sound. "One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

"I can totally do that," Vanitas hissed. He was forced into a fancy suit, so the boy was less than thrilled about this.

"Then show me." She grabbed onto him, and their hands went into the classic position. "And don't you even think about putting your hand there again!"

"I won't." When Xion started to lead the dance, Vanitas suddenly stepped onto her foot. She laughed.

"See, you don't know how. If you become better at this, it might help you with your fighting as well." Xion stayed with him, and she began going through the steps again. "Just look at my feet. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

"Alright, but I still don't know how this will make me a better fighter." He looked at her feet and impersonated the steps.

"There you go! I know you can do it!"

"You're treating me like a child," Vanitas said. The boy sighed, but Xion kissed his cheek. He attempted to hide his blushing.

"Hey, you're four while I'm one. I think it's safe to say that both of us are still children."

* * *

 **Requiem-Since I'm an actual dancer, I had so much fun writing this chapter! Granted, I'm not a ball room dancer, but middle school forced me how to do the waltz. xD If you're wondering, I'm a hip-hop dancer who does mostly housing. If you don't know what that is, look it up! I promise you that it's so cool! :D**

 **See I told you it's not dark. :D Plus, I'm still thinking about making that drinking game about characters blushing.**


	19. Candy (Vankai)

**Pairing: Vankai (Yeah, I'm doing a lot of Vanitas ones. xD) (recommended by the pervert once again, CommanderofInsanity. She recommended a lot of pairings...I truly mean a lot.)**

 **68) Candy (And everybody is already scared.)**

* * *

"Alright, Sora, I'm going to be there at ten," Kairi said to her phone. "Bye." After that, she placed the phone into her purse, and the redhead continued to walk down the street.

"Looks like there's a puppy walking around. If you're not careful, something bad might happen to you." Vanitas then walked out of the shadows, grinning like his usual self. Kairi grunted.

"It's you. Shouldn't you be in jail after all the things you've done?" Ignoring him, the redhead continued to walk on ahead, but Vanitas grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Strangers might offer you candy, I mean. And that wouldn't be good. I want us to forge the X-blade again." The look on the young boy's face almost was sincere.

"Only a fool would do that with you on their violation!" Kairi yelled. "You won't possess me again, and you won't get your precious X-blade!" When she had enough of him, Kairi pulled out a can of pepper spray and put it in his eyes. He yanked backwards.

"What!?"

"Stop deluding yourself!" She ran out of there as fast as she could. Her breathing could even be heard.

"Goddammit, why am I feeling this? My heart hurts!" Vanitas shouted. Nobody was around to hear, so Vanitas just went back into the shadows once again. "Kairi, I will get you someday. Someday you shall be mine."


	20. Winter (Rikai)

**Pairing: Rikai (recommended by CommanderofInsanity yet again)**

 **60) Winter (Okay, guys, somebody really needs to take a drink whenever I make somebody blush!)**

* * *

"Alright, it's time to open presents!" Kairi exclaimed as she crawled over to the tree from the fireplace. Riku followed after her. He thanked to the almighty Kingdom Hearts that his mother, Youko, had allowed them to have the house to themselves on Christmas.

"If you say so."

"Let's see what Santa got us!" the redhead clapped her hands, which were in cute mittens.

"Wait, first I want to give you this." The teenager gave his girlfriend a small, red gift with a little green bow. Kairi grabbed it and destroyed the nicely done wrapping. Inside it, there was a box.

"If this is an engagement ring, I'm going to freak. Riku, we're not old enough."

"No, it's not that!" Riku said, blushing. Even though he wanted to do so, Kairi was right about their ages.

"Okay, let's see what it is then!" Kairi kissed Riku on the forehead, making his blush become more red. She then opened it to see a simple sliver necklace. On it, there was an emblem of a heart, the symbol of the Princesses.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course!" The redhead jumped onto him, and Riku fell onto the ground. She then kissed him. But, before he could kiss back-

"Lookie here, my son is such a lady's man!" Youko commented, laughing evilly. The mother took a picture of the two of them together. Riku and Kairi quickly got off of each other, both blushing now.

"Mom, you said-"

"Never trust me with this type of stuff!"


	21. Rain (Those Who Are Lost)

**Pairing: Those Who Are Lost (a.k.a NaminexRiku ReplicaxVanitas: the first threesome couple I ever supported in any media.)**

 **13) Rain (yes, the blushing minigame is still going on)**

* * *

Rain drops onto our faces, and we look up to the sky. The grey clouds are truly beautiful today. "Am I seriously the only one that brought an umbrella?" Vanitas pouts.

"Even if I'll protect the both of you, I forgot an umbrella! How could I've done that?"

"Don't blame yourself, Riku! None of us knew it was going to rain today," I say. To cheer him up, I kiss him on the cheek. He blushes just like the real Riku, making me think they're closer than they think.

"And I get no love. You're making me feel like the third wheel here, Namine," complains Vanitas while pulling out his umbrella.

"Of course you do!" I kiss him on the cheek as well. Even if he tries to hide it, his blushing is really cute.

"Come on, let's go home!"

* * *

 **Requiem-Now you guys probably are wondering why I ship these three together so much! Because they're the Lost Trio! Okay, with that beside, these characters are all viewed as 'things' that were lost, and they were truly alone. So I ship them together! Plus, people think they're weird, and people think threesomes are weird, so it goes hand in hand! OH MY GOD, I LOVE THESE THREE TOGETHER!**


	22. Storm (Namivan)

**Pairing: Namivan (And now I'm going overboard with the Vanitas pairings again)**

 **74) Storm**

* * *

"Are you alright, Namine? You're coming to work with a lot of bruises lately. If something is happening, you can tell me!" Kairi told her friend over the phone. "You can trust me, okay?"

"Nothing's happening! I'm telling you: I'm fine with Vanitas! I love Vanitas! You know me, I'm just clumsy! Okay, bye!" Namine looked behind her. Nobody was there, so she took a deep breath.

"Okay, but I'm here for you. Don't be scared." Her friend ended the call. The blonde was about to head over to her bedroom to call it for a night, but then she heard stomping coming from somewhere. Namine froze.

"What were you talking to her about?" Vanitas yelled, his voice demanding. The anger on his face almost told the girl the whole story.

"We were talking about work, that's all. Nothing too exciting." Namine could have sworn she stopped breathing there.

"Lies!" In a fit of rage, Vanitas picked up a lamp nearby him. The girl placed her hands above her eyes right before she was stuck with it. Her body hit the floor and a little bit of blood spilled, reddening her golden hair.

"But...I love you...I won't ever do something like that...to you," the blonde pleaded. Namine closed her blue eyes.

"I love you too, Namine, but you shouldn't ever question me or my actions. It only ends with bad things." When she started to cry, he picked her up. Vanitas kissed her, so she kissed back.

"I won't ever do that. I love you too much!" Namine then kissed him again. "I won't ever betray you!"

"See, our relationship isn't a storm, not at all. It's normal."


	23. Appearance (Roxiri)

**Pairing: Roxiri (recommended once again by CommanderofInsanity)**

 **71) Appearance (this one does tie in with Storm, but you don't have to read Storm to understand what's going on here)**

* * *

Kairi sighed. "What should I do?"

"Well, if I was you, I would...Sora and Vanitas have the same appearance, right? Make her practice breaking up with Vanitas on Sora!" Roxas exclaimed. "Or just tell her to punch him in the face."

"That could work!" Kairi's face lit up. "Oh, Roxas, I love you so much!" She kissed him on the top of the nose, so he kissed her on the nose too.

"See, I'm the man."

"You're so cute when you're like that." The redhead slightly punched Roxas in the shoulder. Her eyes then travel to the ground, and she sighed once again.

"What's wrong?" Roxas hugged his girlfriend to comfort her. A slight smile grew back onto her face.

"I'm just worried about Namine. What if she's being abused?" Kairi then cried into his chest. "I can't bare to imagine that freak laying a finger on her! Why the hell does she love somebody like that? Why couldn't it be somebody like you? Sora is still open, right?"

"Yes-"

"Why couldn't she fall in love with him instead?" Roxas patted the top of her head.

"Just let it all go. If you're truly worried about your friend, we can check on her tomorrow."

"Okay." Kairi lifted her head, for she was done crying. Her blue eyes were bloodshot. "Let's call it a night, it's almost midnight after all."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Roxas.


	24. Heart (Xemaqua)

**Pairing: Xemaqua (once again recommended by everybody's favorite pervert: CommanderofInsanity)**

 **20) Heart**

* * *

"Greetings, friend," Xemnas said while placing himself in his favorite chair. Right in front of him was his the only thing he cared for more than Kingdom Hearts. It was a rusted suit of blue armor matched with a keyblade fairly like it.

" _Terra..."_

"My name is Xemnas, for I told you this already. Who is Terra even?"

" _What happened? Did I not succeed?"_ Xemnas wondered about how he was even talking to piece of armor, but this armor was important to him. It was probably the power of Kingdom Hearts herself that gave it a will of speak.

"What are you talking about?"

 _"I love you, Terra. Please don't be like this."_

"If you want to know the truth, I love you too. That's why I've giving myself the onus to talk to you all the time I am able." Xemnas could hardly believe he was confessing his love to a suit of armor of all things. He was a Nobody that grown a heart, so maybe something like this was normal. No, that was absurd, whoever heard of a Nobody of all things falling in love with a bunch of metal, metal that was even rusted.

" _Just turn back to yourself! Terra, please!"_

"Once again, I don't know anybody that has that name!" the Superior shouted.

 _"Stop it, you're scaring me!"_ Even if it wasn't sentient, Xemnas could feel the fear in the object's voice. It was so broken, so damned.

"Enough with this, I'm leaving for today! I've other matters to attend to." With that, Xemnas left the armor alone once again. The light dimmed on the thing, making it come off as sort of creepy. Like this piece of armor was a ghost of some kind.

 _"I'll save you one day, Terra. I promise! I'll return your heart to normal!"_ The life in that room vanished into thin air.


	25. Glass (Kaishi)

**Pairing: Kaishi (recommended by Cloudhead and not CommanderofInsanity)**

 **93) Glass**

* * *

"What?" Xion woke up to notice that she was on a glass structure. It portrayed her, and, around her, were all the things that were important to her. One of those things was a certain redhead. A redhead with the name Kairi.

"Xion, what's happening?" The black-haired replica turned her head to see that Kairi was on her own glass structure. That was weird, but little was known about this place.

"I've no idea," Xion responded, looking around. "Hey, can I come over there?"

"Sure, you shouldn't have to ask that. We're dating after all." Kairi smiled.

"Alright!" When Xion tried to get over there, a wall blocked her. She blocked back into her own place.

"Xion! Are you alright?" Kairi then attempted to get to her, yet the same thing happened. They both panted.

"How do we even get out of here?" The replica looked over the other parts of the edge of the platform. Besides the area near Kairi, they were all not fortified, but there was only an endless drop that awaited them below.

"Should we jump?" the redhead questioned.

"That would only be a surefire way to get the both of us killed. There has to be another way, but it might require some thinking."

"We don't have that time! If we don't know what this place is about, then we can cheek it out! There's a way going on outside too!"

"Kairi, don't be brash-" The redhead jumped off the side. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts, could you just listen for one time?" Seeing no other option to her situation, Xion leaped down there as well. Who truly knew what awaited them down below?


	26. Royalty (Venshi)

**Now guys...my mom has breast cancer. Before you say anything, she will live because they caught it early on. But, you know, I'm still scared, so I'm probably going to not do as much stuff as usual on here. I think I've a good reason. I love my mom, and my mom is my best friend. Now, without that overly depressing introduction, let's get to the drabble!**

* * *

 **Pairing: Venshi**

 **31) Royalty**

* * *

"I'm going to be alright, Ven," Xion comforted her husband while laying on the bed. "Tell the children, tell Libra, Nadidah, and Nazirah that their mother will be okay." She grabbed onto Ventus's hand and smiled.

"But you've breast cancer!" Ven shouted.

"They caught it every on, so it won't kill me. You know what to tell the kids, tell them that I'm going to have no hair like Mr. Stevens. And that they all can draw dragons on my head." The replica laughed, but she felt Ventus only grab onto her hand harder. He was trying to stop the tears in his eyes.

"What should they do in the time being?"

"Tell them to pretend that they're royals, all of them princesses. That they live in an utopia, and that things will always be good for them, for us." Xion whipped the tears off her husband's eyes. "I'm going to be the queen when I'm back. And I'll be the most badass queen there ever was!"

"I guess you're right," said Ven while letting go of his wife's hand. "I need to check on the girls, so I'm going to be back later." He exited the door. His footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." After that, Xion took out a sea-salt ice cream and put it in her mouth. An even bigger smile grew on her face. "Ven doesn't realize I took this from him, doesn't he? It's his lost." Xion bit into the treat once again.


	27. Guilt (Akushi)

**Pairing: Akushi (recommended yet again by CommanderofInsanity) (And now I'm abusing Xion pairings)**

 **79) Guilt (yes, this is an AU of 358/2 Days)**

* * *

"Hey, Axel," Xion said while popping her head in. Like usual, her short, black hair swayed swiftly in the gentle breeze.

"Leave me alone." Axel, not being like his usual out-going self, placed his head between his knees. His green eyes were heavily focused on the everlasting setting sun in the distance.

"Oh, are you still sad about Roxas? I can convince him to be your friend again if you want." The black-haired girl took a seat right next to her best friend.

"If we're going to be friends again, I should be the one that does the leg work. I don't want you to do everything for me. Got it memorized?"

"Are you still feeling guilty about bringing me back to the Organization. I forgive you for doing that." She kissed his cheek. He sprang up, and Axel blushed. "Oh, you're really cute when you do that."

"What are you saying?"

"Hey, I still think you're pretty sweet." Xion tried to pat the top of his head, but she couldn't reach it. So, Axel patted her head instead.

"And you're still a shortie," Axel retorted. Then he kissed her cheek, making Xion blush as well.

* * *

 **Requiem-Yep, I'm still writing! Hey, my mom will be alright, so I'm worrying less about her. Less being the keyword here. Well, looks like I'm going to have to pick up one of those pink ribbons soon and where it with pride! My mom is a survivor! Ha, cancer, in your face!**


	28. Letter (Zexiri)

**Pairing: Zexiri (recommended by CommanderofInsanity again...again...again...again...again)**

 **67) Letter**

* * *

"Whatcha doing Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi was writing something, and there was a bottle near her. On her body, she wore her school uniform, just like her friend.

"Writing a letter, to a boy I once knew," she responded. She placed some of her red hair behind her ear.

"Like you did with me?" The girl nodded her head. After that, Kairi placed her pen down. Kairi placed the paper into the glass bottle, and she got up from her seat. She pushed the chair back in.

"Yes. Excuse me, Sora, I'm going to go somewhere." Kairi left her room, leaving Sora there. Her footsteps could be heard from throughout the house.

* * *

"Hopefully, I can remember you once again too." An image of a boy with a blurred face entered her mind. He was holding flowers, and the younger Kairi accepted them. A hardly noticeable smile was on his face. Then Kairi placed the message into the ocean, letting the sea carry it. "Because, I remember, that I loved you." A single tear dropped from her eye.


	29. Innocence (Vennami)

**Pairing: Vennami (recommended by both v.t.7 and CommanderofInsanity)**

 **95) Innocence (let's see how these two react to the new KH3 trailer...)**

* * *

"Sora is so much older now," Ventus commented while holding Namine's hand. They were on the couch of their home, and a tv was right in front of them. "I remember meeting him when he was just a young, innocent boy."

"I'm happy for him." Namine smiled. "He's find going to fix all the pain."

"Yeah, you gave him that job, didn't you?"

"Actually the conscience of Jiminy's journal gave it to him. But, because I tampered with the journal in the first place, I guess-

"Is that Xehanort? And Eraqus? Master Eraqus, I'm going to save you!" Ventus's head slammed into the television. He didn't really understand technology that well since his over a decade long nap. Namine grabbed his hand softly and guided him back.

"Ventus, they're not there. That is just a screen slowing off images," informed the blonde girl. "If they were-"

"I would kick Xehanort's ass!" Ventus pumped his hand into the air.

"Shouldn't you think before you act?"

"No, I'll make him pay for everything! He hurt my friends, and I'm never gonna let that go! My friends are my power!"

"Ventus, we JUST had a war with him. Sora killed him. Calm down." Namine placed his hand back to his side. She took a deep breath.

"Wait, what's up with this then?"

"It's a game made about us."

"Oh...Cool I'm going play it when...now in development! Seriously? Goddammit!"


	30. Roses (Rikushi)

**Pairing: Rikushi (recommended by v.t.7) (shocker: something not recommended by CommanderofInsanity)**

 **28) Roses (seriously, if somebody does the drinking game, I'm so worried about their health) (TOO MUCH BLUSHING)**

* * *

"Hey, Xion, I've something for you," Riku said. There was something behind him, but Xion could not see it. She tried to peak over. It only resulted in Riku attempting to hide it even more.

"What is it?" Xion activated her puppy face, making her irresistible.

"These." Then the black-haired clone noticed a bunch of shions in her lover's hands. Their purple petals shinned in the bright sun setting behind her.

"Thanks! You're so cute when you do things like this!" The girl kissed his cheek. Because of that, Riku's face became redder than the sun. "And you're so cute when you're blushing." She took the flowers and placed them in her own hands.

"I'm not blushing!" shouted Riku.

"Yes, yes you are!" Xion quickly got out her phone and took a picture. A smile spread across her face.

"Why did you just take a picture of me?"

"Because...you're blushing!" She showed him the picture, only causing him to blush even more. Xion placed her phone back into her back pocket. "Now I just need to place these flowers in a vase. I _was_ named after them!"


	31. Blank (Roxette)

**Pairing: Roxette (recommended by a guest who recommended a lot of pairings)**

 **24) Blank (I felt like writing another horror one because guess who has been reading creepypastas!) (I'm not good at writing Olette, so, if she's out of character, just tell me.)**

* * *

Olette stared at the photo of Pence, Hayner, and her standing in front of the gates leading to the 'haunted' mansion. But, there was somebody else there, somebody who she didn't know, and Olette's skin crawled. He was a blonde with blue eyes.

"Who is this? Is Seifer trying to scare Hayner again?" Olette wondered. The girl sighed, for none of her friends were there at the moment.

"It's the truth," responded a voice. Olette froze, for she never heard that voice before. Plus, she was all alone in an alleyway. "Don't be scared, I'm somebody very close to you." The brunette lifted her green eyes to notice the same boy from the picture. Though something was different, his eye color. They were a gold instead of a blue.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your friend." He walked closer to her. "Come on, you don't remember my name. Now that's just silly! If I have to remind you, it's Roxas."

"I don't know you!" Roxas grabbed onto her hand. Olette tried to shake him off, but he would not let go. She attempted to scream, only to be blocked off by a hand. Her attacker moved behind the girl.

"You do know me, we're best friends." Then Roxas started to sniff her hair. Once again, Olette struggled to get free to no avail. She wished that anybody, even Seifer, would come and save her, for her knees began to wobble. Sweat traveled down her forehead. "I won't let anybody else hurt you. You're mine."

* * *

 **Requiem-Ha, next thing you know everybody is gonna be a nort in this at least once. xD**


	32. Stay (I'm so messed up) (disturbing)

**Pairing: Vanort (recommended by the guest)**

 **92) Stay (because I wanted to write some creepy, pedo drabble at 2:30 at night because I need some goddamn help) (oh, I've also always had parasomnia) (if you don't know what that is, look it up) (okay, if you want to know more, I had Nightmare Disorder ever since I was three) (and problems with sleep paralysis scaring the shit out of me) (and Psycho Cousin being a prev) (and I'm ranting) (oh my god, this is long) (and also the whole mother thing) (and I'm cursed to have cancer or/and heart attack...fuck) (and what am I doing?) (you know, you should just start the drabble) (this is probably happening because of my lack of sleep...)**

 **Also trigger warning for this drabble has pedo Xehanort and a little bit of lime. And Vanitas totally having Stockholm Syndrome. I'm such a sadist. If you wonder why he's a little bit more different than his game counterpart, it's because this is set about two years before Birth by Sleep. Before Vanitas became a sadist and hated Xehanort. Oh my God, I should just write the goddamn drabble! xD**

 **Yeah, this was hard to write. Really hard to write because of the disturbing matter. And this is coming from the person who made her parents crap themselves telling the plot of her really messed up story when she was six. If you can't handle disturbing subject matter, RUN, RUN AWAY!**

 **OH MY GOD! THIS INTRO IS OVER 200 WORDS LONG! JUST START THE GODDAMN DRABBLE ALREADY!**

* * *

"Master, stop it!" Vanitas, who was about two years old at the time, pleaded. "Please!" Several unversed came to his side, but Xehanort just stomped on them. The boy cried out in pain. Tears were in his yellow eyes, falling down onto the cold, rocky ground underneath.

"Then prove to me that you have the power to wield the X-blade!"

"Yes, Master, I'll do anything for you." Vanitas got on his knees for his beloved. Xehanort grabbed onto his pupil's neck, and then he made Vanitas stand up. Their faces were just inches away from each other.

"Prove your loyalty."

"Master, I will." The pupil then accepted Xehanort's kiss. He could feel their tongues dancing around in their mouths. He knew he didn't want this, but Vanitas loved Xehanort...and despised him. Sometimes he wanted to kill him while other times he would beg him to give him _pleasure_ in the bedroom.

 _Master loves me, Master_ loves _me, MASTER LOVES ME! Why else would he want to do these things with me? He's so kind to me, right? No, no he's not. I'm crazy...I know that. Was this how Ventus felt too? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that...that I...that I have to..._

 _All I know is that I have to forge the X-blade._

* * *

 **Oh dear God, what's wrong with me? This is so messed up.**

 **Says the girl who literally made...oh wait, this is T. I can't describe that backstory on a T story.**


	33. Trust (Namishi)

**Pairing: Namishi (recommended by CommanderofInsanity...the biggest shocker in the world)**

 **38) Trust (no, I'm not gonna have another overly long intro again)**

* * *

"Is it true? Are you really the only one that has remember me?" Xion asked, her face still covered by her hood. "Is that...the truth?" Her hands clenched.

"Yes, because of my unique powers, my memories cannot be altered in any way. Even in a case such as yours, I cannot forget a single thing." Namine's sapphire eyes drifted onto the white floor of her room.

"Can...can you make them remember me?" The words struggled to even escape Xion's mouth.

"No, I can try, but it won't work. The side effects of your sacrifice are permanent."

"But I don't want them to be! I want to be with Axel and Roxas again." Xion punched the wall with such great force that it pulled her hood down. She looked like her usual self although her eyes were tear-filled. "I want things to be back to the way they were!"

"That can happen, but you've to start it from the ground up," responded Namine, trying to keep a calm demeanor. "Trust me, you can have what you used to. Even if it will be slightly different, things can be back to the way they were."

"Bullshit! Axel is dead, and Roxas is still inside Sora! If you could bring me back, you can bring them back!"

"I can be your friend, you know," said Namine. Her face was so sincere.

"Really?" Xion ran to her, and she hugged her. "Can you possibly like a fake like me?"

"I already like you, Xion."

"You better not be lying." A small smile formed on Xion's lips. Namine hugged her back, and she patted her newly formed friend on the head.

"People forgot me too, you know. Plus, I always liked you, always will. I always liked you more than you know."


	34. Party (Akunami)

**Pairing: Akunami (recommended by you guessed it...CommanderofInsanity) (seriously, how many ships are you gonna recommend, Rin...Jesus Christ)**

 **65) Party (and all of you are scared yet again)**

* * *

"Axel, do you really think this is a good idea?" Namine asked while squeezing the poor life out of her boyfriend's arm. They were inside a house with flashing lights and really, really, _really_ loud pop music bursting from the speakers. The Nobody could hardly hear what she just said.

"Don't worry, you're gonna have fun! You need to learn how to lighten up a little bit? Got it memorized?" Axel responded. Namine stopped grabbing onto the redhead's arm.

"If you say so..."

"Now, excuse me, I've to go to the bathroom. It only take a sec, okay?" The blonde's hair rose on her back, but Namine nodded her head anyways. Then Axel walked away from her.

* * *

"What the hell?" Axel's mouth literally dropped all the way to the ground. "I was only gone for a couple moments, and chaos has already found its way into this realm."

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts, there is a UNICORN over there! I want to ride it!" Namine shouted, her face all red. An empty cup was in her pale hands, and Namine's dress had a little red stain near the top. She was having trouble balancing herself on the table she was on. One of the sleeves of her pure white dress was falling off, revealing some of the strap of her white bra. Axel knew something horrible was going to happen if he let this continue. Something really horrible.

"No unicorns for you!" The redhead grabbed Namine and placed her onto the ground.

"But I want to say hi to Mr. Unicorn!"

"Well, looks like we've to leave early." Axel then carried Namine, and she was kicking and screaming like a kid leaving an amusement park.

"But I want to meet Mr. Unicorn!"

"Did they put drugs in the drinks or something?" pondered the redhead.


	35. Feeling (Aermyx)

**Pairing: Aermyx (recommended by v.t.7)**

 **17) Feeling (I'm also abusing you guys with drabbles today)**

* * *

Aerith was in the church, tending to the flowers that grew there. "I've feeling something is going to happen today, but I don't know what. Oh well, let's just see what happens!"

"Hello? Is anybody here?" somebody shouted. His voice rang through the hall of the building. Whenever one of his feet made contract with the ground, there was a noise that followed.

"Yes. What is it?" Aerith turned around to see a man with a mullet. He looked pretty beat up, but it was nothing too major.

"I'm kinda lost." He touched the back of his head. "And...I'm supposed to be doing something." The man then pulled out a cue card, and he quickly put it back into his pocket.

"I can show you the way. My name's Aerith by the way." Her gentle smile warmed the stranger's nonexistent heart.

"I'm Demyx!" Demyx suddenly noticed the field of flowers right behind him. "Hey, do you want to see something cool?"

"Sure." Mullet-boy summoned a sitar to his hands, and he began to play a tune. Afterwards, water appeared on top of the flowers. It feel onto the flowers, watering them almost perfectly. "Wow! That's amazing!"

"It's nothing really." His sitar returned to the place it came from. "Hey, can you show me around now?"

"Umm...how about one date?" Aerith did her best to sound like the lady version of her first boyfriend, Zack.

"Wha? Are you sure?" Demyx questioned, his face getting all red.

"Yes. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Okay, if you say so."


	36. Magic (I created a new ship)

**Pairing: Xion/Jack Frost (Hey look, I created a crack AND crossover ship. You're welcome.)**

 **90) Magic**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates lately. Blame writer's block and Psycho Cousin.**

 **To clarify, this is an AU. This happens before Rise of the Guardians and after 358/2 Days.**

* * *

"Roxas!" Xion shouted when she saw her old friend. She remembered all the times they spent with each other and the happy moments. All the long-winded talks on the clock tower they both had with Axel while eating sea salt ice cream. The last time Xion saw him was when she died, and she just randomly appeared. When she came up to hug him, Xion noticed he walked right through her.

"I've to get there before it's too late!"

"What?" The replica noticed she was in Twilight Town, but something felt off. This wasn't their Twilight Town.

"Oh look, it's somebody that has the same fate as me. Enjoy the fun." Xion turned around to see a teenager with white hair. He also carried a staff with him. To Xion, he was slightly good-looking, nothing more.

"Who are you?" Xion questioned. "I'm Xion."

"Jack Frost. Haven't heard of me?" He touched the ground with his stick, causing the floor surrounding him with ice.

"No, I'm sorry."

"I wonder what's your power? What do you do exactly?" Jack lifted his stick off the ground. "And why exactly the wind carried me here. It's the middle of summer!"

"I've no idea. I can do magic kind of, but I could always do that," Xion answered. Then a thought came across in her mind. "Wait, is my face one of a boy's?"

"Why would you look like a boy?"

"Oh thank Kingdom Hearts," said the girl. She sighed.

"Hey, if you don't have anywhere else to go, you can come with me. It would be fun to finally have somebody see me. Don't worry, it'll be fun," Jack proposed.

"If you don't mind-"

"Alright! Let's have some fun!" Jack then picked up Xion and jumped into the sky.

* * *

 **I wonder what Xion does...hmmm. Future fanfic idea? Hmmm...**

 **Anyways, Xion/Jack Frost for the win! I totally created that ship.**


	37. Forever (Marxnami)

**Pairing: Marxnami (I hate you, CommanderofInsanity. You know I hate this ship.)**

 **100) Forever (Oh, another creepy pedo drabble. I'll never write fluff on this pairing, just saying.) (This is also right before Chain of Memories.)**

* * *

"They're gone," Namine told herself. She looked towards the white door, her freedom, but the blonde stayed in her boring chair. "I can't. What if Marluxia comes back?"

"Good Namine." Suddenly, a corridor of darkness appeared from the wall behind Namine. A man with pink hair walked out of it. Namine felt her skin crawl, and, if she had any feelings, she would've been so scared.

"Marluxia..." Her words drifted off.

"Are you scared, Namine? You know as well as I that we can't feel something like that," Marluxia responded. He placed his hand on Namine's shoulder, so the girl gasped. It felt so cold.

"No." Namine's head dropped. "Once Sora enters this castle, I've to start the memory erasure. If something like this can scare me, then I can't do the job Lord Xemnas has assigned me, and I'll be considered a failure."

"I can feel that his presence is nearby, but the hero of light isn't close enough yet. Maybe we should do something to pass the time. None of the others seem to be here."

"What do you mean?" questioned the blonde Nobody.

"You'll see." Without any sort of warning, Marluxia pressed his lips against Namine's. Her eyes dilated, and she tried to push him off. But, her poor, weak, little arms could not do such a thing. Namine felt like crying, like screaming for help.

His hand was still on her shoulder...

 _Do not deny it, Namine. You are my property forever._


	38. Hello (Hanlette)

**Pairing: Hanette (recommended by guest and keyblade avenger)**

 **5) Hello (time for some blushing and fluff) (still not good at writing Hayner or Olette...whatever) (this is actually my first time writing Hayner...so fun times are ahead)**

 **Oh yes, I'm indeed torturing the people who decide to do the drinking game. xD**

* * *

"Hello, Hayner, are you ready to do the summer homework yet?" Olette asked. Like usual, the brunette was being the responsible one of the group. "I wonder where Pence is too."

"Do we really have to do our homework?" Hayner sighed. A sea salt ice cream was in his hands, and Olette was eating one too.

"Yes, we only have seven days left of summer after all! We had our fun, but now it's about time to do some work!" Olette placed her hands on her hips and pouted. Then she took a bite out of her melting ice cream.

"But...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but then we've to do some of our homework. We can even do the report on the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town if that interests you," the brunette responded. She relaxed herself and sat down on the rusty, green couch.

"Do you...want to go out some time?" Hayner's cheeks were blushing. It was rare to see him act this way, but Olette wasn't focusing on that. Like her friend, Olette's cheeks were dyed a bright shade of red.

"Yes...But, this better not be a way out of doing our homework!"


	39. Giving (Soroku)

**Pairing: Soroku (recommended by my gal CommanderofInsanity)**

 **11) Giving**

* * *

Ever since Roxas was absorbed by Sora, they were spending a lot of time in the brunette's heart. Every now and then some of the other people in Sora's heart strolled by, but the two of them mostly had the place to themselves.

"Hey, Roxas, I've a surprise for you today!" Sora beamed, being like his usual, cute self. Roxas had to admit that his optimism was getting to him, and it was changing him for the better.

"What is it?"

"A body!"

"Joking about that isn't funny, Sora." The blonde Nobody pouted.

"No, seriously, we got your body back in the real world!" Sora reassured. His smile was like it was usually, so Roxas could tell he was telling the truth. To be frank though, almost anybody could read Sora.

"Really? What about the others? What about Xion and Ven?" Roxas's mouth was falling down. There was no way this was actually happening. Ever since he lost his body, he was coming to terms about his new life, but this was his only way back. Back to where Roxas truly belonged.

"We haven't found them yet, but I'll make sure we do!"

"Thanks, Sora!" Catching the brunette off guard, Roxas came over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'll make sure I help you with your search."

"I would love that!" Sora hugged Roxas back. "Plus, now that we won't do the join with the somebody thing, we can hang out together in the real world! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes." Roxas felt like he was going to cry. Ever since Sora told him Nobodies could feel, Roxas expressed himself more. Everything was less confusing but still hard to handle. But, this was the chance to have his revenge against the person who started it all. All thanks to Sora, the person who saved him. "And, when we go against Xehanort, I'll better be the one dealing the final blow."

"I cannot assure you that will happen. Everything is placing dibs already!"


	40. Distance (Sorikai)

**Pairing-Sorikai (recommended by absolutely nobody)**

 **80) Distance**

* * *

They were all separated again. It was like their tragic life was doing this on purpose just to watch all of them suffer. Sora stared at his dark red wayfinder, something that Kairi created for the three of them with the help of Aqua. It was supposed to keep them together, but it seemed like it was only pushing them away. Even after they defeated Xehanort and all of his selves, pain still lingered on.

Sora pressed his wayfinder to his chest. He looked up at the stars. "I'll find you."

* * *

Kairi walked around in the Realm of Darkness. Sora had no idea what transpired between her and Riku's final battle with Xehanort. They probably thought they were just missing. Only if that was the case. A single tear rolled down her cheek, for the redhead still did not know how to feel. The both of them defeated Xehanort but at a cost.

"I wonder if I actually helped Riku." Kairi took out her own wayfinder which was colored purple. "There's always a way, right? Sora, you gotta make sure that Riku is alright!"

* * *

Riku tried to get out of his cell. The only chance of freedom was a small window about fifty feet above him, and it was likely he would never get there. He still had to try, try for Sora and Kairi. There was no way that Riku would just give up on everything. If he could fight against Ansem's control, he could get himself out of there.

"You idiot! There's no way out!" Suddenly, his kidnapper, a man named Vanitas entered the room. A smirk was on his face, a face that was exactly like Sora's.

"Do you think you saying that will change anything? I'm no quitter, so you got to try harder than that."

"If you say so." Vanitas then took out a yellow wayfinder. With that in his sight, Riku only sat onto the cold, hard ground once more. "And I thought you said you weren't a quitter. Love truly makes people weak."


	41. Dawn (Soaqua)

**Pairing: Soaqua (recommended by random person)**

 **73) Dawn**

* * *

"We've to be prepared for anything," Aqua told Sora while they held hands. They were in the Keyblade Graveyard, waiting for the dawn of the new day, a start of a new era. A new era being decided by this one battle. The blue-haired girl felt a pain in her chest, for this was the place that she lost Ventus and Terra.

"This time it's gonna be different! Don't give up!" Sora smiled, warming Aqua's heart. "We're part of the Guardians of Light after all! Even if we lose something special to us, it will be worth it in the end. Plus, Xehanort doesn't have friends, so we already got him beat in that area!"

"I guess you're right." The girl held out her wayfinder with one of her hands and began to stare at it. Aqua held it to her chest before placing it away once again. "Now we know how Xehanort is like, and we can win this battle!"

"That's the spirit!" Just as Sora said that, they noticed the sun peeking its head over the rocks. Because of it, Sora and Aqua knew it was time for the final battle, time to make Xehanort pay for his crimes.

"Now we take him down!" The two of them still held onto each other's hands. Then, much to her shock, Sora kissed her face. Even if they were in love, they have not kissed before, and it was clear that this was both of their first kisses. It was sloppy but still a little bit enjoyable.


	42. Important and Awesome News! READ!

**Requiem-My first non-chapter. I feel like a bad girl. xD I've good news for all of you! Very, very good news! I'm so happy! I might curse in this, but that's because of my HAPPINESS! Sorry if you don't like it.**

 **I might've done some things that lead to some other things that lead to some other things. And, you know what the final product was! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

 **Psycho Cousin might be out of my life forever. Yeah, you got that right, we, my friends, family, and I, beat Psycho Cousin at his very own fucking game! There might or might not be a social worker checking things out tomorrow. Seriously, I think my friend reported on him which is AWESOME!**

 **Yeah, if this works, then more drabbles! And happiness! And less Vanitas being an expy of him...probably.**

 **Vanitas-What?**

 **Requiem-Never mind, excuse me, I'm gonna party! WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Vanitas-You're weird.**


	43. Eyes and Door (Akuso and Kaiaku)

**Because I did not do a drabble last time, I'll be making two-in-one.**

* * *

 **Pairings: Akuso and Kaiaku (both recommended by Cloudhead)**

 **37) Eyes (first and Akuso), 88) Door (second and Kaiaku...AU...kind of a parallel to KH1's ending) (writing this at 2:00 AM because reasons)**

* * *

Sora stared into Axel's green, brilliant eyes, so the redhead did the same into his blue, innocent eyes. There just was just this presence about each other that...turned on the other. Neither of them could exactly pinpoint why.

"If ya want, we can hang out sometime," Sora said.

"What?! Um, sure, yeah, we can do that...Um, how about 1:00 PM tomorrow. Get it memorized." Axel placed his hand behind his head. Something about him hanging out with Roxas and Xion must have made him awkward. Those two lovebirds were really getting to him, but he didn't mind. They were just too cute and innocent.

"I will." They parted their different ways, yet they looked each other in the eyes again. The spark stayed when they looked away from each other.

* * *

The door between the two of them was closing. Axel was at the other side of the door, for they figured out how to bring him back through Lea. To be exact, he was on the other side of the Door to Darkness.

"Get out of there! I can't bear to see someone else be trapped in here!" Kairi yelled, trying to stop the big, white doors with her own hands. They would not stop moving.

"Somebody has to stay behind. I'm always stuck with the icky jobs, alright? Somebody has to keep their eyes on Xehanort." Axel looked down. "The only way we could be together is if you came in here, but there's no way I'm gonna let that happen. The worlds need you too much."

"At least give me a chance to properly say goodbye to you! You were the only one that didn't leave me behind!" The redheads quickly kissed, but then Kairi knew she had to back away. There was no way she was going to change his mind, and, if she liked it or not, Axel was right.

"Take care of Roxas and Xion." The teenager girl nodded her head while she watched the doors shut him in. There was a chilling smile on his face.

"I will, I promise." Kairi summoned Blond of Flame to her hands, and she cried. The girl had no idea what to tell anybody about what just happen or cope with the reality of the situation herself. She just cried.


	44. Mine (Venfuu)

**Pairing: Venfuu (recommended by a guest)**

 **98) Mine (blushing challenge still is happening) (first time writing Fuu...might not get her right)**

* * *

Ventus and Fuu walked around the streets of Twilight Town together. They were buying time for themselves since the next Struggle match wasn't happening in a couple of hours.

"Ice cream," Fuu said in a monotone voice. She pointed her pale finger to a shop, so Ventus got the memo.

"Okay, that'll be awesome!" Ventus grabbed Fuu's hand and began to walk over to the over with her.

"Sea salt."

"I was thinking the same thing! Spending all that time with Roxas might have rubbed off on me." The blonde rubbed the back of his head. Right after that, they reached the shop. There was an old woman working there. Her cat named Pickle rested on the roof, and he meowed seconds later.

"Oh, Ven, what do you want sweetie? The usual?"

"Yes, two sea salt ice creams!" Ventus's smile could warm anybody's heart, might even Xehanort's.

"Can't forget your lady friend?" While laughing, the old lady got two ice creams from the back. "But, you still have to pay for them. That'll be 50 munny."

"Here," responded Fuu. She placed her own munny onto the table. Ven's face widened, but he allowed Fuu to do what her heart commanded her. Seconds after, they continued on their way, holding hands.

"Mine."

"What does that mean?" Ventus asked.

"I love you."

"Really? Uhhhh..." The blonde's face began to blush, but Fuu's face expression stayed the same. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Requiem-I'm staying at Tahoe for the weekend, so I'm gonna have some fun! :D Don't worry, I'm still writing stuff, but I just needed to escape it all, ya know.**


	45. Shadow (Sovan)

**Pairing: Sovan (recommended by CommanderofInsanity)**

 **81) Shadow (Whose ready for some lime? xD)**

* * *

His shadow kept up against him which Sora thought to be weird. He tried to keep it out of his usually cheerful mind, but the fear could not escape him.

"Your face...I love your face," somebody told him. The voice was like Sora's, but, at the same time, it was different. It was more sinister yet broken. "I love your voice. Your personality needs some work. We need you to be less you and more the real you which is me."

"Who are you? Are you Xehanort?"

"Heavens no, I can't care less for that old coot. I'm you, I've always been you." Sora witnessed his shadow jump up from the ground, and it began to laugh. The laugh caused a shiver to creep up his shine.

"You're not me!"

"Why are you in denial then? How can you explain your anti-form? Did you really think that happened from your time as a heartless, those base creatures?" the shadow voiced. Sora could feel the shadow touching him and breathing down his neck.

"What-"

"Hush, my toy. I want to have some fun with you before Xehanort forces me back. Oh, I'm Vanitas by the way, Sora." Vanitas started to rub his shadowly hand all over the young teen's body. He then grabbed his ass, so Sora summoned his keyblade.

"No!"

"If you're gonna be like that, I've no choice not to have fun with you. Oh well, at least I can have fun with your body, love."

"Love! What the hell is wrong with you? What do you want?" Before Sora could react, the shadow forced his way into his body, and he heaved. Sora fell onto his knees.

"Fool, there's no escaping me. I'm your true self, your true love!" The teenager had two voices which made him laugh. Vanitas, clearly in control, saw through a nearby mirror that he had the infamous yellow eyes. "I get to have fun with this body!"


	46. Water (Rikaqua)

**Pairing: Rikaqua**

 **43) Water (because I'm at Lake Tahoe) (and I'm leaving tomorrow) :(**

 **BLUSHING GAME STILL HAPPENING! xD**

* * *

Riku and Aqua both stared into the calming waters of Lake Tahoe together, holding hands.

"What do you want to do now, Aqua? We can go boating or something-" Aqua interrupted Riku's words by taking off her clothes and revealing her bathing underneath. It was bikini which helped nothing.

"Oh my God." Just because Riku finally stepped his way into adulthood, doesn't mean he was used to seeing things like this. Of course, he saw Kairi and Selphie in a bikini all the time, but this was different. He could swear that his nose was bleeding. Riku tried to look cool...only to realize he was probably blushing. His mother would make fun of him so much now...

"Boys, their feelings almost make me jealous," stated Aqua. "Come on, you silly goose, stop staring and have a little fun!"

"Listen to her, Riku!" All the sudden, Riku's mother appeared right behind him. "I swear, sometimes you are too much like your father. We live in a world that is AN ISLAND, you should be used to these sights." Youko punched her son lightly on the arm.

"Mom..."

"Ha ha, you two are funnier than Ven and Terra!" Aqua let out a tiny laugh. Riku swore that he was going to faint, and that would not help anything in the slightest.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two love birds alone!" Youko vanished as fast as she came. The white-haired boy just realized she was probably going to rat them out to all of their friends. And this was supposed to be a special, alone trip to Lake Tahoe with his love...So much for that.


	47. Jewel (Terella)

**Pairing: Terella (recommended by keyblade avenger) (I had the perfect idea!)**

 **48) Jewel (and tormenting Xehanort might become a drinking game now too) (this is clearly a parody of early Disney movie formulas...) (I swear I had too much fun with this drabble...) (when I'm supposed to be working on Redemption and Same as it Ever Was too)**

* * *

Instead of going to the ball, Cinderella stayed in the garden, where her own Prince Charming, no her own jewel, was at. "Let's get married!" Terra suddenly grabbed the blonde girl's hands.

"Yes!" Cinderella smiled.

"It's not like some socially awkward teenager in need of some help because of Psycho Cousins is writing this! And she's totally not having too much fun doing what some other piece of media did beforehand!" Even though they only known each other for less than a night, Terra then kissed Cinderella.

"Terra, what's the meaning of this?" Aqua appeared literally out of nowhere, clearly shocked by what she was seeing. "I mean, what's going on? If you're dating somebody else, I get dibs on Ventus."

"Oh goddammit, my plan is ruined!" Xehanort fell out of one of the trees, and he landed on his butt. "Kingdom Hearts, please strike me dead where I stand!"

"I'm getting married, Aqua!"

"What...?" The blue-haired friend fainted, not being able to understand a single thing about what just happened. She landed right on top of Xehanort. Xehanort only fainted right after her.

"Terra, explain the meaning of this. What in light's name are you doing?" Eraqus strolled into the place. He looked around his surrounding, so the Master was only more confused. "I see that you found Xehanort."

"We're getting married!" Cinderella stated. Her lover and her were still holding hands, and they pressed their hands harder against each other. But, like all the others, Eraqus fainted.

"I'm starting to think we should've waited," Terra said.

"Hey, Terra, what's up?" Ventus then appeared, no longer small.

"We're just getting married-"

"What?" Because of the blonde's comment, Ventus fainted.

"This was a bad idea," replied Terra.

* * *

 **Requiem-This is what happens when I have too much fun...**


	48. Shoes (Kailette)

**Pairing: Kaiette (recommended by guest)**

 **21) Shoes (because I'm _totally_ the only girl that doesn't like shoes) (I own like two pairs of shoes, that's it. I'm weird like that.) **

* * *

"How about these shoes?" Kairi asked. Because of her latest battle with Xehanort, Kairi's shoes kinda got destroyed. Like really, really destroyed. She was borrowing a pair of her girlfriend's, Olette, shoes. They were a little bit too small for her, but Kairi could manage. I mean, she did survive having a bunch of rusted keyblade getting shoved into her face all at once, so Kairi could survive walking around in smaller shoes.

"Oh, those are cute!" Olette responded while clasping her hands together. "But aren't those the same as your old ones?"

"How does that work? I didn't even buy them anywhere near here."

"I don't know, but we need to hurry. We're meeting up with the others in a couple of mins."

"Oh, its that late already! Alright, let's do this! When they see us, we'll be the center of attention!" Kairi slightly punched Olette. "We're gonna rock it!"

"All we're doing is meeting up for some ice cream." Olette rolled her green eyes. Sometimes Kairi could be a little bit...interesting, but Olette didn't mind. At least she wasn't like Pence or Hayner.

"Hey, even a simple meet up can change the world as we know it. That's why you've to always be on your guard, or the world won't let ya catch up to it," the redhead responded. She grabbed onto her girlfriend's hand.

"I guess you're right in a way."

After they bought the shoes, they walked out of the store, hand in hand.


	49. Deep (Soranort)

**Pairing: Soranort (I'm doing it with Young Xehanort because I don't wanna be creep myself out again) (recommended by a guest and CommanderofInsanity)**

 **30) Deep (...I've a dirty mind)**

* * *

"...The last vessel is now bearing my heart." Master Xehanort smirked as Sora's friends glared at him with absolute disgust. "Take him away, Young Xehanort (gosh, that sounds meta)."

"No!" Riku shouted while still trying to get free from Ansem's grip. "You can't have him!"

"Destiny has choose us to have him, so it is best that you accept that fate as well," scolded the younger version of Xehanort. Sora was now in his arms, and Riku was fighting harder than ever to escape. "It is futile. The future has already been decided."

* * *

"...Why do I feel funny?" Sora asked himself. Just something seemed off...like there was something alien in his chest. He stared at his hands, for Sora was trying to find something to solve the ideas flowing through his mind.

"My older self has implanted part of his heart deep inside you." When Sora looked over to where to voice was coming from, he saw Young Xehanort in the corner. He was playing around with his nails.

"How-"

"You gave into darkness, followed your path to destiny. Now you shall play out the role that Kingdom Hearts has given you," answered Xehanort.

"But can't I always change fate?" With those words, the older boy was instantly reminded of his friend back home, Eraqus. "I can show you if you want."

"What?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Even with the darkness invading his heart and trying to take it over, Sora still acted like his usual cheery self, reminding Xehanort once again of Eraqus.

"If you say so." Suddenly, Xehanort felt that the brand new vessel grabbed his hand and started to tug it.

* * *

 **Requiem-After all this time, here's another drabble! :D Now, time for serious talk. The people who read the last chapter of Redemption already know this but...**

 **Guys, I'm gonna go to North Carolina for a week starting this Thursday, so expect stuff but not that much. But that's not the thing I really wanted to talk about...**

 **I'm scared that my mom is actually dying from the aforementioned cancer way back when. I think she's been hiding something from all of us and something is going on. I mean...if you look at the evidence, it scares me. So yeah...I'm stressed. I also really don't like planes or heights.**


	50. Pictures (Akuroku)

**Pairing: Akuroku (recommended by CommanderofInsanity)**

 **53) Pictures**

* * *

Alone, Axel sat on top of the clock tower, looking at a picture in his hands. Throughout all of the time the both of them spent in the Organization, they only took one photo with each other. It was a little bit awkward since Roxas seemed to be putting his left arm around something that wasn't there. Axel could have not cared less. He missed Roxas with all of his non-existence, and the young teen made him feel like he had a heart somewhere within his chest.

"Nice work everyone. Added onto what we started with, we now have...TAA DAA! Five thousand munny!"

"Sweet!" Wondering who was talking, Axel looked down to the ground below him. There were four kid in a circle. Three of them Axel did not know that well, but the fourth one was...Roxas. The redhead felt a pain in his chest.

"Let's get tickets," the girl, who had brown hair, said while fixing some of her hair. After that, the girl and the guy wearing the red shirt ran into the train station, leaving Roxas alone with his other 'friend'.

"We can't be together forever. So we better make the time we do have something to remember," he told Roxas.

"Huh?" the blonde asked, confused. Then, unable to hold in his emotions any longer, Axel began to cry. Hearing Roxas's voice again made all the memories of the both of them together flow into his head. About all the times they...Axel stood up and started to make his way down the stairs.

On his way down, he kept looking down at the photo in his hands. "I swear, they're gonna pay for this."

* * *

 **Requiem-Fifty drabbles! Wow. Half way there, guys! :D**

 **If you want to know, I choose to do Akuroku since it is the most popular ship in the Kingdom Hearts fandom. And I also support it, but it is nowhere near my OTP. ROKUSHI FOR LIFE!**

 **Thank you all for supporting this! :D**


	51. Bloom (Marlurx)

**Pairing: Marlarx (recommended by v.t.7)**

 **84) Bloom (Fun times are ahead!) (I seriously had too much fun with this drabble too.) (Knowing the craziness of Jewel, RUN AWAY!)**

* * *

"La la la! Watering my plants! La la la!" Marluxia sang while being in his plant garden. They were all blooming, for it was the middle of Spring.

"Hello, Marluxia, do you want to torment Namine with me?" Larxene walked into the room. She had a bed head, so somebody could assume that she just woken up.

"Later, honey melon, I'm watering the roses now!" Like he had stated, Marluxia was now onto his next set of plants. The blonde sighed, but Larxene was not about to lose to a bunch of flowers!

"We can do something special." Larxene posed in a sexy way. Because Marluxia did not look at her, she pouted. "Come on, you woke up at three in the morning, waking me up, and I had to fall back to sleep! It is now 8AM! IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU SPEND LESS GODDAMN TIME WITH THOSE GODDAMN FLOWERS!"

"Oh, but they're amazing-"

"I don't give a damn about your flowers! I give a damn about you! And tormenting Namine!" Larxene ran up to Marluxia to cover his eyes. "It is about time we start our job of making Namine miserable!"

"Why are you guys causing so much noise? You know it is Sunday, right?" All the sudden, their adoptive daughter, Kawthar, walked into the room as well. "A teenager needs their sleep."

"We're gonna torment Namine when Marluxia here is done watering his flowers!"

"Sweet!" Kawthar smiled. "Because the pain of suffering turns us all on! Totally if it's Namine!"

* * *

 **Requiem-Poor, poor Namine. If you're wondering, Kawthar is from Redemption, and of course I'm making fun of my own character here. All these characters are being made fun of!**


	52. Sky (Zexnami)

**Pairing: Zexnami (recommended by COMMANDEROFINSANITY) (Her name sure comes up a lot of these things xD)**

 **14) Sky**

* * *

Namine looked up to the sky, which was a shade of pinkish orange, and her notebook in her fragile hands. On the page it was turned to, an unfinished drawing of the horizon above her. "Well, hello, Namine."

"Zexion!" Namine turned her head around to focus on his.

"Do I even warrant a hello?" he asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Sorry." Her gaze fell onto the ground. Because of this, Zexion got on his knees.

"That was a joke," Zexion said. "Stop taking things too seriously, for it might distract you from your goal." Namine eyes then suddenly popped right up, meeting up with his own. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. "Anyways, I see you're working on a new drawing."

"Oh, yes, I am," responded Namine, her voice as sweet as ever.

"Doing what you're compassionate for is great. The sky is lovely, but I'm certain it's always like this for Twilight Town." Zexion then got up from the ground. After that, he sat down right next to Namine. Their hands accidentally touched, making both of them blush.

"Yeah, yeah." Namine resumed her drawing while Zexion read out of a book. She continued to look up at the sky, admiring the beauty of it.

* * *

 **Short drabble. Yep. Don't worry, more are coming, and I'll hopefully update this story more often. :D**

 **Family reminder that the drinking game is always in play. ;)**


	53. Argument (Saion)

**Pairing: Saion**

 **33) Argument (This is an AU...yep. I just had an idea of a kinda cool AU.)**

* * *

Xion walked around the Castle That Never Was, being entranced by its weirdness and also kinda lost. Okay, very, very lost. "Only if there was somebody else." She then heard footsteps coming from before her, and she began to smile.

"Number XIV, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're lost." Xion's face dropped.

"Yes..."

"You are truly hopeless then." Saix tried to walk past her, but the girl grabbed his arm. He attempted to shake her off unsuccessfully. Because of the scowl growing on his face, Xion could tell the second in command did not like this. "Why are you doing this, number XIV?"

"I'm tired about how you threat me! There's only four of us left in the Organization, both of my friends are dead, and you still threat me like I'm a living pile of shit!" screamed Xion. For once in her life, she actually saw shock written all over Saix's face.

"That happened a long time ago. This is the present, you need to focus on your goal."

"But why do we need hearts in the first place? All this quest is doing is killing all of us off, not restoring our hearts! There just has to be another way, so we can live like actual people! Because what will happen when we get our hearts back? What are we gonna do? Sit around doing nothing?" Xion let go of Saix's arm. Then, in her chest, she could feel something. She did not know how to describe it, yet the girl knew Saix was feeling it too. Just something in her gut telling her that.

"..." Saix was actually speechless. For some reason, he actually liked the touch of the puppet's hand, and there was something in his chest he did not feel for so long. Heartbreak.

"I'm gonna find my own room," Xion voiced, heading past him. Saix only stared at his hands.


	54. Light (Kaiform)

**Pairing: Kaiform (I think that's what it is called) (I really should do more recs after this) (but this idea was just too good to pass up)**

 **45) Light**

* * *

Kairi ran across the Keyblade Graveyard, tears in her eyes. Everybody else was dead, even Xehanort and Riku, and she couldn't find Sora anywhere. Sora was her last salvation. Because of the events that just transpired, Kairi's heart ached. "Sora, Sora!"

"Ggggggrrrrrrr..." The words came from the right side of the red haired girl. She looked over, slightly shaking. Kairi found a figure of darkness feasting on a girl she once knew, a girl that was named Aqua. Her eyes were completely lifeless. When the teenager examined the figure more closely, Kairi noticed it resembled Sora.

"Sora!" Without even thinking, Kairi threw her arms around him. "You're alive!"

"Ggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrr," the thing responded. He tried to swipe Kairi, but she jumped out of the way just in time.

"Sora?" Suddenly, the reality of the situation slammed into Kairi like a train. Her eyes teared up once again while her knees gave out. "Sora...is it really you? Why? Why...did you kill Riku? Why...did this happen? I...I loved...you." That was when the girl noticed a blood-stained charm right next to her, her own charm that was given to Sora. "WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Gggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." The growl sounded more angry than the last one, and that made Kairi scream.

"I loved you...I LOVED YOU!" Once again, she went up to Sora and hugged him. "I don't care what happens to me! There's nothing else to live for! Everybody is dead, and the love of my life is crazy!" Then, without any remorse, the darkened Sora shoved her claws into Kairi's stomach. Her eyes became lifeless as she slouched over.

That was the day the light fell.

* * *

 **That was depressing. If this happens in KH3, I'll cry my eyes out for days. But it would make for an interesting set up for KH4...You know, Sora trying to redeem himself and cope with the lost of all of his friends. SQUARE, DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS!**


	55. Blind (Riroku)

**Pairing: Riroku (recommended by the great and wonderful Cloudhead)**

 **54) Blind (AU for the love of AUs)**

* * *

Roxas removed the blindfold covering Riku's eyes, removing the very thing that made him blind.

"There, much better! You look so much better when you're you!" Roxas smiled, making Riku's heart warm up inside. Sora's Nobody reminded him so much of, well, Sora, but Roxas was...less annoying and more mature than his somebody.

"Do I really?" Riku tried to cover his one yellow eye, his left one, but Roxas stopped him from doing so.

"Don't doubt yourself. If you ever feel sad, I'm here for you. Got it memorized?"

"You sounded like Axel there," responded Riku. A little smirk spread across the young white-haired boy's lips. Roxas then blushed, but then he shook his head.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did." Okay, sometimes he was not mature, but that was only sometimes. Unlike with Sora, Riku actually thought it was rather cute when Roxas showed his more childish side.

"Well, let's just forget that. I want the last moments I spend with you to be great because I'm joining with Sora soon. I'm gonna be with her now." Roxas looked down on the ground, and Riku clenched his fists. The darkness wielder knew that it was the right thing to make sure Roxas fused with Sora. Before he meet Roxas, he was so certain he wanted it to happen, but Riku did not know anymore.

"...Why does life have to be so hard?" Riku questioned himself, sighing afterwards.

"Because life would be boring otherwise. Plus, there would be less sea-salt ice cream and nice looking men with multi-colored eyes in the worlds." Roxas smiled. Then, shocking Riku, Roxas pulled him to his level and kissed him.

"...!?" His eyes widened, but then they closed.

"Goodbye, Riku," said Roxas as he pulled away from his lover. The same thing Riku saw of him was his back turned away.

* * *

 **More depressing AUs for your depressing AUs needs.**


	56. Rainbow (Demkai)

**Pairing: Demkai**

 **56) Rainbow (for all of your cuteness needs) (and more AUness)**

* * *

The grass felt so calming underneath her soft, gentle hands. Even if she was a fighter, Kairi always made sure that her hands looked good no matter what. And, by her side, was Demyx. He helped her escape the Organization, but Kairi knew it was at a cost. Her and Demyx were now both on the run.

"Hey, Kai, you look glum. How about I play something to help ya feel better?" Demyx interrupted Kairi's train of thought.

"Sure," she responded. Then he began playing a tune, and a soft melody flowed inside Kairi's ears. Some water clones came out and began to dance around the both of them. "Ha ha." Kairi smiled. It always filled her heart with joy whenever this happened.

"Wanna see something else that's cool?"

"Of course." The clones turned into just plain water, and Kairi guessed that would help the plants somewhat. But, shortly afterwards, Demyx played a different tune that caused water to go up into the sky, causing a rainbow. Kairi stared in wonder at the beauty that happened before her. "I love it when you do this!"

"It's my job to keep you happy." Demyx smirked.

"Oh, really now?" Kairi snapped back. "Because I remember I'm the one who comforts you at night." She got up from where she was standing. "Oh, you just got owned!"

"Ha ha, I guess you're right." Demyx stood up as well. "Well, we should go before-"

"There you are!" Saix appeared from a Corridor of Darkness. The only emotion of his face was anger, so Demyx smirked in response.

"Run, run away!"

"I'm not running-" The Nobody interrupted her by grabbing Kairi's hand and quickly creating a Corridor of Darkness. Before Saix could catch them, the Corridor disappeared, leaving them off to visit another world.

* * *

 **See, something fun! But, if you want to know, I've an extra scene. This isn't part of the drabble, but I couldn't resist.**

* * *

"Well, that was close. Wouldn't you say, Dem-"

"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah. Zip-A-Dee-Ay. My oh my what a wonderful day."

"Nope." Demyx closed the Corridor of Darkness as soon as possible, making them visit a world that was not like the horror they just experienced.


	57. Stand By You (Clokai)

**Pairing: Clokai (because this pairing needs more love)**

 **58) Stand By You (more freaking AUs because I totally don't make enough AUs already)**

* * *

Kairi walked alone in the streets of Midgar, looking at all of the children stranded on all of the crowded streets. Because of the bland color all around her, Kairi's red hair and pick clothes stood out way more than usual. "I wonder why Cloud wanted me to meet him in that church," the redhead wondered. She then stopped in front of the church and stepped in.

"Kairi!" When she looked to where the voice was coming from, Kairi saw Cloud near a bunch of flowers. Her eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Flowers? How's this possible?" she asked in amazement. Kairi ran towards him, and she touched one of the flower's white tips. They were real since the girl had a vague memory from back when. This was how they felt like.

"See, what did I tell you, there are flowers still left in Midgar." Cloud smirked.

"Oh, so you're gonna be a smart ass about it now. I feel so loved." Kairi slightly punched the blonde man right by her side. Interrupting their reunion, the both of them saw a black feather drop from the ceiling. It made its way onto the flowers, landing softly on the petals. Cloud's blue eyes dilated.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed. He pulled out his sword, but Kairi just stood there.

"Calm down, this is what he wants. Stirring you up this way is only a way to make you fall deeper in the darkness. Trust me, I'll stand by you forever, so don't you ever worry about me leaving your side!" Kairi threw herself onto Cloud, making him look down on her. She was really shorter than him after all.

"Okay," said Cloud while putting his sword back. Kairi took a deep breathe and then smiled.

"See, there's nothing to worry about." She tilted her head a little bit. Releasing their embrace, Kairi once again stood by Cloud's side.


	58. Crave (Rakuzex)

**Pairing: Rakuzex (recommended by a guest) (I've no idea why the pairing is RAKUzex) (heck, this person even recommended me a storyline. ;) Good for you anon.)**

 **42) Crave**

* * *

"Let's see, I'm craving for some more pain so..." In the Organization's library, Larxene's fingers traveled around to find any Marquis de Sade book in the shelves.

"There's no more Marquis de Sade if that's what you're looking for. Vexen borrowed all of them already." Zexion appeared right behind her, so she scowled at him. "Now is that any way to threat your elder? The Organization really does need to be more together after all." He smirked as Larxene's face tightens.

"How did that idiot Vexen get all of them anyways? Or, more importantly, why would Vexen want a bunch of porno books?"

"He's a very important asset to the Superior, so Vexen can do things that many of us cannot. Like purchase all the Marquis de Sade books from the library. Now why would you want to purchase a bunch of 'porno' books? Is it for some sick pleasure-"

"That's none of your business!" snapped Larxene. She raised her hand, and Larxene prepared to slap the teen. But, right before she could, her hand stopped. Something about his face made Larxene feel funny inside.

"I can tell why anyways. You're what they call a sadist and a 'prev'," responded Zexion. He turned around, leaving the library. His usual lexicon was the only book in his hands which shocked Larxene.

"What was that feeling?" Larxene gripped onto her chest. Just as a sudden realization hit, her green's eyes widened. "Wait...this might prove to be interesting. I've to tell this to Marluxia."


	59. Please (Vanaqua)

**Pairing: Vanaqua (recommended by CommanderofInsanity)**

 **15) Please (get ready for yet another disturbing drabble...you've been warned) (and a drabble that's actually in present tense and first person too xD)**

* * *

I watch as Vanitas raises his keyblade, the Void Gear, up to Terra's chest. It is about to touch it, and there's no way I can let that happen. It is my duty to look after all of my friends after all. And Vanitas is messing with my family. Terra, my brother, Ventus, my son, and Eraqus, my father.

"Please...stop it! I'll do what you want!" I beg, even getting on my knees.

"No...Aqua..." Terra is thrown to the side, to where both Ventus and Eraqus are. The two of them are bound and gagged, unable to make a single sound. All of them are just silent because of what just unfolded. The horror of Vanitas's true power.

"I've to make this choice. Just please don't hurt my family." I try to get up again, but Vanitas kicks me back down. Blood spills out of my mouth.

"You've to do everything I tell you to. And when I say everything, I mean everything." Vanitas places his foot on my head. Tears fall out of my eyes since tears were falling out of my family's eyes.

"Yes." My voice is shaking along with my whole body. This man is a psychopath, a true being of the darkness I hate so much, but I'm stuck being his goddamn slave. Oh how things are too cruel.

"Alright, let's go off then. Say goodbye to your family and home."

"Goodbye. Just promise me please that all of you are going to be safe." Vanitas grabs my short, blue hair, and begins to walk into a Corridor of Darkness he just created. I get dragged behind him.

The last thing I see of my family is tears in all of their eyes.


	60. Safe (Rilette)

**Pairing: Rilette (which is Riku/Olette)**

 **10) Safe (when random but good AUs pop into my head)**

* * *

Riku and Olette ran, their hands in each others. Xehanorts were behind them, and their haunting yellow eyes were enough to scare everyone. Well, Riku and Olette were the only ones not in Twilight Town or the Guardians of Light that weren't norted.

"Run and don't look back!" Riku demanded. Because of that, Olette continued to look in front of her. Her legs were getting tired, her breath was becoming harsher.

"I'm trying, okay?" Olette responded. Then, when they reached the point they were looking for, both of the teens noticed a gummi ship waiting for them. Two chipmunks, who also survived Xehanort's attack, named Chip and Dale were piloting it.

"Where do you think you're going, Riku?" Kairi jumped onto her former friend. Instead of her usual stunning blue-purple eyes, they were a sharp yellow. "Are you gonna abandon your friends that easily?"

"No! Olette go, I can take care of her!"

"But the others are coming too, Riku!" The brunette pointed at the people that they were running from coming closer and closer. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Just be safe in there, Olette, I'll come after you-"

"No, you aren't-" Riku then pushed Olette into the gummi ship. Kairi was on the other side, trying to stop, but she clearly failed.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Olette questioned. "Come onto this ship right this instant!"

"I think I'll pass." The teenager smirked. He summoned his keyblade right when Kairi was about to strike him with hers. "Chip, Dale, go now! Don't worry about me! Just go to the Restoration Committee!"

"You idiot, Riku!" Olette attempted to get out, but Chip and Dale closed the Gummi Ship. They pressed the button. Olette's green eyes widened as she slammed her fragile hands on the glass.

"Goodbye, Olette."

"Riku, no, I lo-" Before she could finish her sentence, the ship blasted off, leaving Riku behind.


	61. Memories (Replica Rikushi)

**Couple: ReplicaRikushi**

 **76) Memories (recommended by keyblademaster avenger)**

* * *

Smiling, Xion rested her head on Riku's shoulder. Expect this was not the 'real' Riku, he was a replica, just like her. They stared into the darkness in front of them. Their blue eyes were both enslaved by its mysterious beauty.

"This reminds me of Destiny Islands. Of all the memories I've there," Xion said.

"I've memories there too." Their hands became entwined with each other's, and they both felt so warm.

"Yeah, but nobody else remembers that memory expect for me. The consequence of dying I guess." Her memories began to haunt Xion. Because of all the happiness she used to feel, she had to keep reminding herself only she had those memories now.

"We're both dead and forgotten by the real world. But why does that matter? I was so obsessed with Namine and becoming real, but all I want now is be with you." Both of them smiled even though the line was somewhat cheesy. "They don't matter anymore. We're dead, in the Realm of Darkness. All we've now is each other."

"...You're right. I might not be able to eat ice cream with anybody else ever again, yet I can stay with you." Xion snuggled herself even deeper into Riku's shoulder. "And don't forget we're both replicas. People said we couldn't feel love! Bullshit!"

"Xion-"

"Hey, had to do some things I can't when I'm with them, right?" Her sudden rebellion caused Xion to laugh. It was adorable, in Riku's mind, and it even made him blush like the laugh always did.

"I guess so."

"Let's be even more rebellious!" Getting up quickly, Riku could not stop Xion from kissing him on the lips. "That was rebellious, wasn't it?"

* * *

 **Well, I haven't updated this in a _longgggggggggg_ time. Sorry for that. I guess I just didn't have any ideas, but now I do! YEAH! :D So, I'll hopefully update this more often now since this drabble collection is so fun to do!**

 **And, also personal life and school. School sucks, go figure.**


	62. Stars (Rokuvennami)

**Pairing: Rokuvennami (since I felt like it)**

 **62) Stars**

* * *

The night sky of the Land of Departure was always and always will be so beautiful. Even when I was held captive in this land when it was named Castle Oblivion, something about the stars always caught my eyes. They are so beautiful yet mysterious, like me. That's what people tell me anyways.

"Namine!" Turning my head, I can see both Roxas and Ventus running towards me. The thing people probably think is most mysterious about me nowadays is how and why I'm a polyamory relationship with two boys who look exactly the same. First off, no, saying Roxas and Ventus are the same is wrong. It is like saying all the stars in the sky are the same because they all shine brightly. Secondly, I cannot control who I love. Ever since I got a heart, emotions have been very strange for me. Almost alien.

"Hey, you two! Want to see the night sky with me? The stars are truly beautiful tonight." Plus, we all need a break from all the suffering Xehanort put us through. Roxas, Ventus, and I are all glad he's dead, but you cannot just mend the hurt in a single night. The things Marluxia did to me even still haunt my mind.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Ventus, being as innocent and adorable as ever, runs to me. His eyes are like one of a puppy's. A puppy mature for his age, but a puppy nevertheless.

"Don't forget me!" On the other hand, Roxas's eyes are more tortured yet determined. If he was an animal, I will say he would probably be some kind of unicorn. Don't know why, I just get that feeling. Gosh, emotions are so strange but wonderful.

"Of course not!" I beam, tilting my head to the side a little bit. "I love you both, don't I?"


	63. Silence (Tershi)

**Pairing: Tershi (recommended by Cloudhead)**

 **64) Silence (why, yes, this is yet another AU)**

* * *

The cold winds of the desert pressed against Xion's skin, making the poor girl shiver and hug herself. "Where am I anyways?" Then, the winds suddenly stop, and Xion notices the somewhat beautiful night sky surrounding her.

"Aqua...Ven..." Quickly, Xion moves her rather innocent-looking head to see the suit of armor in front of her. The thing was silent, but Xion can still understand what it is saying. This is truly strange in her naive eyes. "No...who are you?"

"Xion," she answers. The girl moves closer in.

"Do...do you know Xehanort?" Xion tilts her head, for she does not know that name. The suit of armor stays at its normal position.

"No, but I would like to know your name." Knowing that Axel and Roxas think that she's dead, Xion knows that she has to make new friends in wherever this is. The only reason Xion is there is because she just choose a random place to run and hide. There is no reason for her to hurt her friends any longer.

"My name is of no importance-"

"Oh, but I want to know it. I bet you it is better than Xion," the replica reassures. She moves even closer to it. The suit looks threatened, so Xion stops for a moment.

"...Terra."

"Thank Kingdom Hearts, I thought I would never get an answer out of you." Then, without any warning, Xion jumps onto Terra and begins to hug him. "Please don't leave me! I know we just meet, but I know we need each other!"

"..."

"Don't be that way. Look, there's no one else here. I'm not letting you be silent for decades on end!" Xion smiles.

"Ven..."

"Okay! We're friends! Got it memorized?"


	64. Dread (Larxnami)

**Yes, this is still going on! It was just on hiatus, don't worry.**

 **Pairing: Larxnami (rec by Keyblade Avenger)**

 **55) Dread**

* * *

Namine looked down at her barren legs. The white dress the Organization forced her to wear was way too small for comfort, but Namine just dealt with it. Nobodies were not even supposed to feel things like comfort anyways. She then stared at her notebook, the thing closest to her.

"Namine!" Somebody shouted. Realizing she was not alone anymore, Namine jumped, yet she knew that she had to stay in her seat. Only bad things happened if she left the seat. "C'mon stop being deep in thought and look at me!"

"Alright." It was not like she even had the power to disobey any order given by her. It had been that way all her pathetic life. Then, when she raised her head, she noticed the yellow-blonde hair in a second. Larxene.

"That's better, little one," Larxene smirked. As she usually did, Larxene grabbed Namine's chin and made her be close to her face. Namine's eyes traveled down to the floor. "You gotta be more...obedient when Sora comes. He's almost here, ya know."

"He is!" Suddenly, Namine's face turned to face Larxene's again. Her frail body began to shook, and Namine's eyes watered.

"Yes. He. Is." Then, without giving Namine any time to react, Larxene decided to use this moment of weakness to force herself onto Namine. Namine began to cry, yet she was used to this. Larxene and Marluxia did all of this...conditioning all the time. And she was too weak to ever fight against either of them.

But, she always hated the next part.

* * *

 **Requiem-Well, this is now off of hiatus too! I'll finish this collection, so it will most likely never be cancelled!**

 **And, to start it off again, I did yet another dark pairing and dark story. Why? Because I'm disturbingly good at these.**


	65. Morning (Namilette)

**Pairing-Namilette (you know, because I tortured Namine last drabble)**

 **23) Morning (rec by Anon)**

* * *

The sun crawled up the hills, making the rays cast down onto the small, secluded part of Twilight Town. It was the houses more near the bleach and further away than most of the society inhabiting the world. For somebody like Namine, it was perfect. And, Namine finally got out of her old white dress and put on some actual clothes. To be exact, just a simple blue t-shirt and some flare jeans, accompanied by white sandals and a matching necklace.

"Namine, what are you doing out here?" asked Olette. She was already in her average clothes, which did not surprise Namine in the slightest. Olette was the type of person to be timely on everything.

"Enjoying the sun. Even if it is always sunny here, it is pretty to look at."

"Don't hurt your eyes by looking at it for too long though. Hayner did that once, and he wouldn't ever stop complaining," Olette warned. The brunette walked towards Namine and handed her something: some blue ice cream.

"Sea salt ice cream! Thank you Olette!" Then, afterwards, with the hand that was not holding the ice cream, Olette laid her hand onto Namine and grabbed onto it. It was soft as always.

"You don't have to thank me! Just don't be rude and it'll be okay!" She then kissed Namine on the forehead. Namine blushed a little, but it quickly went away. Olette did do things like that a lot, but Namine was just naturally shy. Plus, Olette found her blushing cute rather than annoying.

"Okay." Then, with hand in hand, they both watched the early morning sun together.

* * *

 **Requiem-Yes, no matter what, the drinking game of blushing will be here! FOREVER!**

 **And, looking back at my previous drabbles and stories, I can really see that I've improved a lot since I started my Fanfic journey! This is awesome! :D Thank ya guys for supporting my work!**


	66. Phone Call (Aquzack)

**Pairing: Aquzack (recommended by anon :D)**

 **18) Phone Call**

* * *

Everything was silent in the Realm of Darkness. Sane people would not walk around the darkness though. However, this thought did not comfort Aqua at all.

 _Ring ring._

The noise caused Aqua to break out of her zombie-like trance. She turned around to see a phone behind her. Seeing a chance to escape, she quickly grabbed it, but she saw it had no signal, wifi and was about to die. "Is my imagination just messing with me again?" Aqua then placed it on the ground again and continued to walk on the lonely path.

 _Ring ring._

"...What...?" A familiar voice came from the phone.

"How is that possible?...Wait, Zack?" Aqua checked the phone again, and it somehow connected to Zack's phone.

"Is that you...Aqua?"

"What's wrong, Zack? You don't sound that well."

"Oh...I think I'm dying...but I became a true hero, you owe me one date," he responded. The girl's blue eyes widened as she began to bawl out even more.

"No! You can't die! You've to hold on!" Her voice was hardly understandable. Aqua could not deal with losing yet another one of her friends. They meant the world to her.

"Aqua...can you promise one thing for me?"

"Yes," said Aqua, getting her act back together again. "What...what is it?"

"Make sure Cloud becomes my living legacy..." After that, the phone hang up. Desperate, Aqua tried to make the phone work once again, but, like last time, it was no use.

"Alright, Zack, I guess I've no choice but to find Cloud for you." Finding a new drive, Aqua began to walk onwards, leaving the phone behind. "I already broke one promise after all."

* * *

 **Requiem-Sorry for not updating this story for a long time. Life just happened, but things are getting back to normal now. Thank God. So, yes, I'll be updating this story more often now. Hopefully.**


End file.
